Rolling Sky 2 (console port)/Differences
Please note that this partly is based off of version 1.2.1, and all upcoming updates to the original mobile version (except for those which remove levels & mechanics) will apply to this game. Miscellaneous * Various bugs & glitches were fixed. * As expected, all freemium mechanics were removed. * Gems now act like Coins, which are a very common currency in the Vinicunca update. * Idle Mode was replaced by Wizard Mode, which works slightly like the NintenDogs series. For more details, go to “Gameplay/Controls”. * The “Stay Tuned” screen was removed. Instead, they were replaced with multiple screens with music from Fantasia: Rolling Sky 2 Full Collection playing over it. It still shows the same image of the stage. There are a few exceptions: Fantasia, which shows the clown from that level peeking behind the curtain; Vinicunca, where it shows the same image from the end of the original mobile game’s level; and Honour Amongst Theft, which simply shows Bonnie in her pop-up ad appearance. * Moons are now optional hidden collectibles. They are transparent in appearance. There is 1 Moon per level. * The following levels were added: ** Ancient Pharaohs: This was the oldest version of Pharaohs, which was entirely redesigned latter on in the original mobile version. ** Daydreaming: This was supposed to take the place of Home, but it was cut for unknown reasons. The music used is the original composition of the song for Home; “Roundstone, 1917”. It’s about a boy who travels across the sea to reach a small island. ** Sunrain & Fate Prequel: These are the respective tutorial versions of the levels Home & Fate, respectively. They were extended to play the full song. *** Fate Prequel has a brand-new design as well. * The following reflect the pitch that the game is a “playable movie”; ** The icons of the game are actually movie posters on the wall of Michi’s place. ** The credits take place on a movie theatre screen, with some of the characters sitting down watching it. * Michi's appearance can be fully customizable with Hats & Clothes. These are the rewards that you get for completing a level's Normal & Hard mode, respectively. Home * The hole in the bridge at the beginning was repaired. * The version for the difficulties are: ** Pre-Alpha for Hard mode ** 1.2.1's difficulties for Normal & Nightmare Puzzle/Nightmare * While it still has the same paths, has brand-new visuals based upon the Little Prince’s early pilot design. ** Near the end, instead of being launched into space by a star, he rides an airplane. The hanging stars are obstacles this time. At the end, he lands on the grassy planet from the pre-alpha version of the level & prepares to fight a gigantic monster. Fortunately, the Wizard defeats it for him. ** It also has the ghost-like creatures on the icon in the actual level. Pharaohs * The eagle from that level’s game icon appears in Pharaohs. * The Egyptian Prince's face has been redesigned to appear more natural. He also has 2 golden arrows on his scarf. ** That scarf does not return in Death Book, though. Vinicunca * The rideable llama no longer disappears when the adventurer jumps in Vinicunca. * The ending is an in-game cutscene instead of a 2D image. ** This is because Death Book * The eagle from earlier returns, abet it gets eaten by the sandworm. * The sandworm scene lasts longer. Fantasia * Like the llama, the unicycle under the boy does not disappear before the paper stack part. Jazz * The character was given "socks" like in the level icon. * The character does not crop through the oboe during the turning platform part. Category:Rolling Sky 2